


Role Envy

by AndreaLyn



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a bit jealous of Evangeline, is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Envy

The scratchy feeling that Dean’s been feeling since they started shooting the Desolation scenes had been minor, at first. Nothing to worry about, no big deal, but then it got worse. It’s like a badly knitten woollen sweater irritating his skin. He hates it because he knows it’s irrational, but it’s been building like a bonfire in his stomach since she showed up.  
  
He’s heard stories, of course. She’d dated Dom for so long and by extension had met Orlando and others from the First Wave. The truth is that Dean likes her, too. She’s gorgeous, sure, but she’s got a good sense of humour, is smart, and is part of the Colonies, so there’s got to be some amount of identification there.  
  
The scratchy feeling, though, begins when they start filming the scenes in which she and Aidan connect on a deeper level. The scratching gets worse, then, and Dean knows it’s showing on his face, both on and off film.  
  
“You okay?” James asks. “You looked a bit like you were considering murder in that last shot.”  
  
“I’ll fix it,” Dean says, a bit desperate to believe he can get rid of the feelings that easily.   
  
They manage to get a few shots finished, though Dean looks just as jealous in the fourth take as he had in the first. Andy’s just happy to roll with it, seeing as it makes sense for Fili to be a bit jealous when seeing his brother being romantic. He actually says those words out loud and that’s the moment Dean can’t believe his own idiocy.  
  
He had to have a direction tell him about the emotions on his own face.  
  
He’s jealous.   
  
It must go on for a while because later that night when they’re grabbing drinks, Aidan asks to talk to him for a moment. Dean feels his heartbeat skip as he worries what this could end up being about, but he eventually acquiesces with a nod of his head. Aidan finds them a dark, private corner, and after they’ve chattered on about inconsequential small talk for a while, Aidan goes quiet.  
  
“What?” Dean asks worriedly.  
  
“Do you dislike Evie or something?”  
  
“What?” Dean echoes, this time a lot more shocked and a tad indignant. “Don’t be ridiculous. I think she’s great!”  
  
“Then why do you look like you want to throttle her every time she gets in the Tauriel costume. Role envy, Deano?” Aidan jokes.  
  
Dean doesn’t even bother to roll his eyes. “I can pull off the red hair,” he quips. “No, it’s not…” The cheerful mood gone, he sighs heavily. “It’s not that. It’s the fact that she’s doing these scenes with you and I can’t stop feeling like something’s been taken from me. Stupid, immature, and yeah, I know it’s ridiculous, but there it is.”  
  
“Jealous,” Aidan says quietly.  
  
“Of her, yeah. Wish there could be some circumstance where I got to play those scenes with you.”  
  
“There is one.”  
  
“Yeah?” Dean asks with a soft laugh. “What’s that?”  
  
He watches as Aidan entangles their fingers together, drawing closer in the dank air of the pub. “Do you think,” he whispers, the words like a secret, “he could have loved me?” No exhaustion comes this time, but rather a kiss to Dean’s lips, like a promise that no matter what happens, they’ll always have this.  
  
Dean doesn’t get a chance to reply, but he knows the answer in his heart:  _he always will._


End file.
